She Raised Him Up
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Schicksalsschlag in der Familie Eppes


Hier ist meine neueste Inspirationsbombe, die lange darauf gewartet hat, ihren Weg an die Öffentlichkeit zu finden. Einen Teil hatte ich schon lange im Kopf, aber das Gesamtbild ist erst jetzt entstanden. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf die eine oder andere Review.

**Credits:** Zu diesem One-Shot hat mich der Song "You Raise Me Up" in der Version von Josh Groban inspiriert.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**She Raised Him Up**

Als er den Raum betrat, schlug seine Mutter die Augen auf. Sie begrüßte ihn mit schwacher Stimme, dann drehte sie sich sehr langsam zum Nachtschrank. Es war offensichtlich wie anstrengend diese Bewegung sein musste, deshalb nahm er ihr die Mühe ab und sagte, wie spät es war. Daraufhin ließ sie sich wieder in ihr Kissen fallen. In diesem Augenblick, als er ihr aschfahles Gesicht und ihren dünnen Glieder betrachtete, realisierte er, dass sie bald sterben würde. Ihr musste es auch klar sein, dachte er für sich und bewunderte sie gleichzeitig, denn trotzdem lächelte sie. Seit zwei Jahren kämpfte sie gegen den Krebs an, seit einem halben Jahr nahm sie keine Therapien mehr in Anspruch, seit einem Monat war sie kaum mehr aufgestanden. Nach der Diagnose war er nach Hause zurückgekehrt und hatte seinem eigenen Leben den Rücken zugewandt, um seiner Familie zu helfen. Damals hatte er noch gehofft. Während er sich um die Kleinigkeiten kümmerte, die das Leben mit sich brachte, war sein Vater für sie da und unterstützte sie. Nebenbei arbeitete er, denn er wollte die Karriereleiter erklimmen, zudem war es bis zu diesem Tag eine Möglichkeit gewesen, der Realität und ihrer Krankheit zu entfliehen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er von der Krankheit wusste, hatte er realisiert, dass sie sterben würde, und war von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Ihr wollte er das nicht zeigen, deshalb hielt er seine Miene aufrecht und lächelte sie an, ehe er das Zimmer mit einer Ausrede verließ. Vor der Tür atmete er tief ein und aus, erst dann konnte er hinunter gehen. In der Küche stand sein Vater am Herd und kochte. Das fertige Essen würde er anschließend nach oben bringen würde. Auch ihm erzählte er eine Ausrede und verließ danach endgültig das Haus, denn er wollte in seine Wohnung fahren. Als er den Weg zur Auffahrt entlang schritt, drehte er sich zur Garage um und sah durch das Fenster seinen Bruder arbeiten. Während er vom Tod seiner Mutter gewusst, ihn jedoch ignoriert hatte, war ihm das Verhalten seines Bruders suspekt. Seitdem sich ihr Zustand zusehends verschlechterte und sie mehr schlief als wach war, traf er seinen Bruder fast gar nicht im Haus an. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah, redete er mit Engelsgeduld auf ihn ein. Trotz dieser Versuche war er niemals zu ihr gegangen, sondern immer in seiner Garage geblieben. Darüber wollte er sich jedoch keine Gedanken machen, sondern nur noch in seine Wohnung und die Welt aussperren. Deshalb setzte er seinen Weg fort, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, setzte sich schließlich in sein Auto und fuhr davon.

Nachdem er seine Wohnung betreten hatte, ging er direkt zum Kühlschrank, aus dem er ein Bier holte. Dann setzte er sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa und trank einen Schluck. Bald würde sie von ihm gehen, ihn für immer verlassen. Am liebsten hätte er mit jemand darüber gesprochen, doch stand er dafür niemandem nahe genug, und mit seiner Familie wollte er nicht reden, die hatte selbst damit zu kämpfen. So nahm er einen weiteren Schluck, ließ sich in die Polster seines Sofas fallen und schloss die Augen. Sofort sah er sie wieder vor sich, wie sie kurz vorher zerbrechlich im Bett gelegen hatte. Rasch öffnete er die Augen wieder und schaltete das Licht ein, wofür er aufstehen musste. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Gitarre, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte, als er vom Klavier zu einem männlicheren Instrument wechseln wollte. Beinahe ehrfürchtig hob er sie vom Ständer und wischte mit seinem Hemdsärmel die feine Staubschicht ab, die sich seit dem letzten Reinigen gebildet hatte. Währenddessen kehrte er langsam zum Sofa zurück und setzte sich wieder. Er stützte das Instrument auf dem Bein ab und begann, mit der rechten Hand leicht an den Saiten zu zupfen. Die Gitarre war völlig verstimmt, darum stand er auf, holte aus einer Kommode das Stimmgerät hervor und setzte sich wieder, ehe er der Gitarre wieder ihren ursprünglichen Klang verlieh.

Als er fertig war, begann er zu spielen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Heraus kam ein altes Lied, das er als kleiner Junge geliebt hatte, wenn sie es ihm auf dem Klavier vorspielte. Es war traurig - wie sein Leben im Moment. Das Lied hatte zwar nichts verändert, doch in seinem Kopf hatte etwas Form angenommen; er griff nach Stift und Papier und begann zu schreiben. Zeile um Zeile füllte er das Blatt mit Leben in Form von Worten, denn die, die sie ihm einst vorgesungen hatte, konnte er nicht, stattdessen schuf er neue. Zwischendurch griff er immer wieder nach der Gitarre, um ein paar Akkorde zu spielen und sich wieder in die Melodie hineinzuversetzen. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass alles stimmte, schrieb er die Worte noch einmal fein säuberlich ab. Darüber setzte er die passenden Noten, damit sie etwas damit anfangen konnte. Am Ende hatte er so zwei Seiten beschrieben, die er zweimal faltete und auf den Couchtisch legte. Dann ging er zu Bett und wartete auf den nächsten Morgen.

Viel Geschlafen hatte er während der Nacht nicht, vielmehr hatte er sich von links nach rechts und zurück gewälzt. Ihm ging die ganze Situation zu nah, denn ihr nahender Tod war unwiderruflich in sein Denken gebrannt. Vor seinem Dienst fuhr er in sein Elternhaus, in dessen Küche trotz der frühen Stunde schon Trubel herrschte, da sein Vater ihr Frühstück vorbereitete. Doch sie schlief noch, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. Behutsam steckte er die Blätter zwischen ihre Hände und bemerkte dabei, dass sie danach griff, obwohl ihre Augen noch geschlossen waren. Rasch verließ er daraufhin wieder das Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Nach seinem Dienst kehrte er zurück, da es nicht so spät war, wie er erwartet hatte. Deshalb neben seine Aufgaben auch Zeit, die er mit ihr verbringen konnte, um ein paar Wörter mit ihr zu wechseln und so eine Erinnerung für die Zukunft zu schaffen.

Nachdem er ausgestiegen war, ergriff ihn ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er wusste genau, was los war, obwohl alles normal zu sein schien: sein Bruder war in der Garage und sein Vater offensichtlich im Wohnzimmer. Ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, ging er nach oben. Als er das elterliche Schlafzimmer betrat, hatte seine Mutter einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Wie er erwartet hatte, bewegte sich ihre Brust nicht gleichmäßig, auch war kein Atemgeräusch zu hören. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu ihr, um sein Gefühl zu bestätigen, und fühlte nach einem Puls, doch er fand keinen. Sie hatte ihren Kampf aufgegeben, hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und lächelte, als ob sie wusste, dass es zu Ende war. In der Hand hielt sie seine zwei Seiten Papier, die zerknittert waren, als ob sie die verstecken musste. Er nahm sie an sich und ging dann hinunter.

Von da an funktionierte er nur noch. Er weckte seinen Vater, der daraufhin die Treppe hoch stürmte. Anschließend ging er in die Garage und teilte es seinem Bruder mit, der endlich nach all den Monaten zu ihr ging. Währenddessen telefonierte er mit dem Hausarzt, der eine Todesurkunde ausfüllen und dafür in Haus kommen musste. Zum Schluss rief er das Bestattungsinstitut an und vereinbarte einen Termin. Während der ganzen Zeit ging er nicht nach oben und sowohl sein Bruder als auch sein Vater kamen nicht herunter. Erst als der Arzt da war, führte er ihn die Treppenstufen hoch, blieb jedoch auf dem Flur stehen. Er wollte nicht dabei sein, ging hinunter und erledigte stattdessen die Hausarbeit, bis zwei Männer vom Beerdigungsinstitut am späten Abend vorbeikamen. Im Esszimmer setzten sein Vater, sein Bruder und er sich mit ihnen zusammen an den Tisch und unterhielten sich lange; er selbst sagte nichts. Als die Männer schließlich wieder gingen, nahmen sie ihre tote Hülle mit und er fuhr in seine Wohnung.

Auch an diesem Tag holte er aus dem Kühlschrank ein Bier und trank es in einem Zug leer. Anschließend legte er sich angezogen auf das Sofa und schlief sofort ein. Erst am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf, es war viel zu früh. Die Nacht war an ihm vorüber gegangen, als ob nichts geschehen war, doch seine Verpflichtungen holten ihn ein, er musste zur Arbeit und zu seiner Familie. Zuerst machte er sich auf den Weg ins Büro, obwohl er sich die Tage bis zur Beerdigung frei nehmen sollte. Seine Hoffnung war, dass ihn die Arbeit ablenkte, doch so war es nicht. Stattdessen war er unkonzentriert, weshalb ihn nach kurzer Zeit seine Vorgesetzte fragte, was los war, und schickte ihn nach Hause, als er ihr wahrheitsgetreu geantwortet hatte. Derweil fragte er sich, was Zuhause für ihn war, zuvor war es seine Mutter gewesen. Trotz dieses Gedankens fuhr er dorthin, denn er musste sich um die Familie kümmern, das war seine Aufgabe. In der Auffahrt standen einige Autos, ebenso an der Straße, viele davon kannte er. Familie und Freunde bekundeten ihm ihr Beileid, als er das Haus betrat, doch er redete nicht mit ihnen. Auch sein Vater war wortkarg und sagte ihm nur, wann die Beerdigung stattfinden würde.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte er damit, sich und seine Familie auf die Beerdigung vorzubereiten. Das Beerdigungsinstitut hatte noch Fragen zum Ablauf und zur Trauerrede. Zudem mussten Anzüge aus dem Schrank geholt und gebügelt werden. Das alles erledigte er dankbar, denn so hatte er eine Ausrede, sich nicht mit dem Tod seiner Mutter auseinanderzusetzen. Eine weitere Nacht schlief er schlecht in seiner Wohnung, dann war es so weit. Er fuhr zu seinem Elternhaus, wo sie zu dritt in einen schwarzen Wagen stiegen, der sie zur Kapelle brachte. Während der Trauerfeier redeten einige Personen, als Letzter stand er selbst auf und stellte sich an das Rednerpult. Er faltete das Papier auf und las Zeile für Zeile vor, was er erst vor wenigen Tagen getextet hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen trat er anschließend an den Sarg und legte seine Hand auf das edle Holz, ehe er sich wieder zu seiner Familie setzte. Dann sprach der Bestatter ein paar abschließende Worte und führte den Sarg hinaus auf den Friedhof, wo er dann im Beisein aller der Erde übergeben wurde.

Nach der Trauerfeier fuhren sie gefolgt von der Trauergemeinde in sein Elternhaus, sein ehemaliges Zuhause. Kaffee und Tee sowie Kuchen und Gebäck standen bereit, was die Gäste beherzt zu sich nahmen. Doch er zog sich zurück, wollte keine Menschen mehr sehen. Als der Sarg in die Erde hinab gelassen worden war, war es für ihn amtlich: Er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Deshalb verließ er ohne ein Wort des Abschieds an seinen Vater oder seinen Bruder das Haus und fuhr in seine Wohnung. Doch auch dort konnte er nicht trauern, denn in dieser Stadt würde er immer stark und für seine Familie da sein. Aus diesem Grund nahm er eine Reisetasche und legte die nötigsten Kleidungsstücke hinein, ebenso das Stimmgerät. Er legte sie über die Schulter und nahm mit der rechten Hand die Gitarre vom Ständer, ehe er zur Tür ging. Im Türrahmen stehend warf er einen Blick zurück, dann verließ er seine Wohnung, schloss sie ab und ging zu seinem Wagen, der vorm Haus stand. Das Gepäck legte er in den Kofferraum und fuhr los. Sein Ziel kannte er nicht, doch als er die Stadtgrenze passiert und einige Meilen auf dem Highway zurückgelegt hatte, begannen allmählich Tränen zu fließen.

Er trauerte.

**- Ende -**


End file.
